Tears of an Angel Traducción
by miriiam7
Summary: Dean, Sam y Bobby intentan descubrir como parar al leviathan que ha poseído a Castiel. Slash Dean/Castiel. Basado en el capítulo 7x01
1. Capítulo 1

**Tears of an Angel**

AUTORA: La historia es de Kimisha, yo solo traduzco porque ella me ha dado su permiso. Aquí su perfil: .net/u/3291754/

PAIRING: Slash Dean/Castiel, es decir, Destiel

SPOILERS: Basado en el capítulo 7x01

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural y sus personajes tampoco son míos, son del gran Kripke (aunque a veces le secuestre a Dean sin que se de cuenta).

RESUMEN: Dean, Sam y Bobby intentan descubrir como parar al leviathan que ha poseído a Castiel.

NOTA 1: Las frases entre comillas "…" representan diálogos, y las que están entre asteriscos *…* pensamientos.

NOTA 2: Este primer capítulo es muy parecido (o casi igual) al 7x01, pero en el siguiente ya empieza a desarrollarse la historia en sí. En cuánto lo tenga traducido lo cuelgo así que pido un poquito de paciencia, por favor. Ah, se me olvidaba, la historia tiene 9 capítulos.

NOTA 3: Gracias por leer, espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí… ¿algún review para la traductora? ^3^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Sam se alejó del laboratorio para ir a buscar el frasco de sangre que había pedido Castiel. Cas había sido capaz de arreglar el muro de la cabeza de Sam con sus poderes de Dios y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de que el ritual para devolver a las almas de su interior al purgatorio tuviera lugar. Sentía que esto lo podía ayudar a arreglar las cosas con Dean antes de morir.

Castiel miró a Dean, quien estaba ayudando a Bobby a preparar el ritual.

"Dean…" exhaló, sólo alcanzando a mantener la suficiente fuerza como para hablar.

"¿Qué ocurre, Cas? ¿Necesitas algo más?" preguntó el cazador levantando la vista para encontrar la mirada de Cas.

"No… Siento mucho pesar por mis acciones. Sé que arreglar el muro de Sam fue solo un comienzo, pero quiero compensarlo… antes de morir." Los ojos de Cas estaban llenos de culpa y Dean sabía que el ángel lo sentía de verdad. Todos cometemos errores, ¿verdad? Por otra parte, sentir al ángel hablar de su muerte próxima golpeó a Dean como una tonelada de ladrillos. Creía que Cas podía soportar cualquier cosa: había mirado a la muerte a la cara numerosas veces y, todas y cada una de ellas, había vuelto.

"No hables así, ¡eres un ángel duro! Vas a salir de ésta. Y sobre arreglar las cosas, ya llegaremos a ello cuando el ritual esté hecho…" contestó Dean, sin querer abordar la situación. Prefería creer que podían solucionar las cosas cuando todo aquello acabara y no tener que decir los "adioses" y "lo siento" en aquel momento. Iban a sobrevivir aquello, Dean estaba seguro.

"Dean… Nunca antes me había enfrentado a algo así… además, no creo que Dios me devuelva la vida… no esta vez." Cas miró a Dean, como si estuviera en una competición. Quería que Dean se diera cuenta de que éste podía perfectamente ser el momento en el que muriera y no volvieran a verse nunca.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Castiel, Dean seguía evitando aceptar lo que el ángel le decía. Apartó la mirada de Cas y siguió preparando el ritual sólo alcanzando a susurrar algo parecido a: "No vas a morir".

Castiel se rindió y volvió su mirada arrepentida al suelo.

Sam regresó con el frasco de sangre que necesitaban para el ritual y, con todo lo necesario en mano, Bobby dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Cas a levantarse del suelo y ponerse frente al símbolo rojo de la pared. "Venga, es la hora. Da un paso hacia aquí Cas" dijo en voz baja.

Dean corrió hacia el otro lado que Castiel y ayudó a Bobby a estabilizar al ángel delante del símbolo. Cuando Cas pareció lo más estable posible teniendo en cuenta su estado, ambos dieron un paso atrás para empezar el ritual. Bobby empezó a recitar las palabras mientras Sam y Dean estaban codo con codo mirando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir frente a ellos.

Cas usó sus últimas fuerzas para girarse, mirar directamente a los ojos de Dean y disculparse "Lo siento, Dean". Sonó genuinamente avergonzado y sincero, como si realmente creyera que aquello lo iba a matar.

Dean no supo como responder a la disculpa: no quería creer que fuera verdad, Cas no podía morir. No así. Pero una voz susurró en la mente de Dean *¿Y si realmente es así?*. El cazador se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza suavemente manteniendo contacto con los ojos de Cas en todo momento. Esa era la manera de Dean de decir "Está bien, estás perdonado". O por lo menos eso era lo que Castiel esperaba que significara.

Antes de volver su mirada al símbolo de la pared el ángel empezó a hablar otra vez, aún mirando directamente al mayor de los Winchester "Dean… Quiero que sepas que… yo…" Antes de que pudiera acabar la pared empezó a romperse y un rayo de luz salió del cuerpo de Castiel directamente hacia el agujero de la pared, devolviendo cada alma al purgatorio, donde pertenecían. Dean salió de golpe del trance que él y Castiel habían compartido esos últimos momentos hasta que el ritual había empezado a funcionar.

Dean, Sam y Bobby miraban fascinados lo que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. Todo se acabó de golpe con Cas cayendo al suelo, su cuerpo sin vida. Sam se quedó donde estaba mientras Dean corrió hacia un lado de Cas y Bobby al otro. Giraron el cuerpo en el suelo, mostrando una cara cubierta de sangre sin señal alguna de vida.

"Está frío…" dijo Bobby, tocando la mejilla de Cas.

Dean pasó una mano por la boca de Cas "¿Respira?" preguntó, sin saber si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

"No" respondió Bobby con certeza.

"Quizá los ángeles no necesitan respirar…" Dean se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, negándose a creer que Castiel estuviera muerto. Sam se mantenía pegado a su lugar, mirando con tristeza no sólo al ángel, sino también a su hermano mayor. Sam sabía que ambos compartían un lazo que ni él ni Bobby podían comprender.

"Se ha ido, Dean" intervino Bobby una vez más con voz firme; odiaba ser el que confirmara la muerte del ángel. Fijó la vista en Dean, quién empezaba a estar increíblemente pálido, casi como si estuviera malo. La tristeza aparecía gradualmente en su cara mientras la realidad le golpeaba. Dean mantuvo su mano derecha firme en el hombro de Castiel, con sus ojos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas de ira y tristeza a la vez.

"Maldita sea, Cas. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?" masculló Dean. Cuando se apoyó en los talones, a punto de levantarse, las cicatrices de la cara de Castiel desaparecieron, sus ojos se abrieron y respiró profundamente. Estaba vivo.

Dean volvió a su posición anterior devolviendo su mano al hombro del ángel. "Cas… hey… HEY!" entre él y Bobby sentaron a Cas mientras el ángel empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba vivo.

"Eso fue desagradable" dijo. Dean no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada ante la observación del ángel. Se sintió aliviado. Era bueno tener al viejo Cas de vuelta. Mientras, él y Bobby ayudaron a Castiel a levantarse, con la mano del cazador agarrando firmemente el brazo del ángel para asegurarse que estuviera estable.

"Estoy vivo" Castiel estaba tan sorprendido como cualquiera; había estado convencido de que era su hora. Miró alrededor, comprobando que aquello era real.

"Eso parece" dijo Bobby sonriente.

"Estoy asombrado, gracias…" dijo Cas mirando a Bobby, pasando a Sam quien se había acercado hasta quedar detrás de Bobby y Dean, aliviado y feliz, y finalmente mirando a Dean quien también estaba increíblemente aliviado y miraba a Cas con una sonrisa suave y cálida, "…a todos vosotros" acabó, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Dean.

"Estábamos, principalmente, tratando de salvar al mundo" dijo Bobby.

Cas adoptó una mirada de increíble de culpa "Estoy avergonzado…" Dean miró los adorables ojos de cachorrito de Cas, la expresión más humana que el ángel había mostrado hasta entonces. ¿Cómo podría alguien enfadarse con él? "…de verdad que me pasé" acabó Cas, aún mirando al suelo.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Dean severamente.

Castiel buscó con su mirada la del cazador "Encontraré la manera de redimirme a ti".

Dean sabía que lo decía de verdad y no tenía sentido hacer la vida del ángel más difícil en aquel momento, ya había tenido suficiente. Dean respondió con una simple media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza "Vale, una cosa a la vez. Vamos, salgamos de aquí".

Con Sam y Bobby a la cabeza, Dean empezó a guiar a Cas a la salida con su mano aún unida al brazo del ángel. Éste intentó alcanzar el brazo del cazador, agarrándolo firmemente y lo detuvo. "Lo digo en serio, Dean" repitió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Dean sabía cuánto significaba aquello para Cas, el ángel no quería que estuviera enfadado con él para siempre. Quería el lazo entre ambos de vuelta. Dean estaba casi seguro de que podían recuperarlo, Cas merecía ser perdonado. Miró al ángel con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le dio un apretón suave en el brazo y le dijo "De acuerdo, está bien, Cas. Trabajaremos en ello, de verdad".

Una onda se apoderó de Cas de repente. Sabía que alguna cosa no estaba bien, sentía algo burbujeando dentro de él. Eso no podía ser bueno. El ángel empujo hacia delante a Dean, que derribó a Sam, lo que hizo que todos se pararan en estado de shock. Miraron de nuevo a Cas.

"TENÉIS QUE CORRER, ¡AHORA!" gritó, doblado por el dolor. "No puedo detenerlos".

Dean miró preocupado al ángel e intentó acercarse "¿Detener a quién?" preguntó, otra vez sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Cas tembló y su cuerpo se retorció lleno de dolor "Se han agarrado a mí…" Miró a Dean como si se tratara de un grito de ayuda. Todo lo que el cazador podía ver era dolor y un aire de desesperación viniendo de Cas y aún así no podía hacer nada por ayudar. Estaba confundido por el giro que había dado la situación. "¡DEAN! Son demasiado fuertes…" dijo Cas entre dientes.

Dean se sentía enfermo… Eso no podía estar bien, no podía estar pasando, no en ese momento.

Bobby y Sam, casi a la vez, dieron un paso y preguntaron "¡¿Quién?"

La mirada penetrante de Castiel heló a Bobby y dijo la única palabra que realmente no querían oír "LEVIATHAN".

Sus caras decayeron… eso no era bueno en absoluto, no después de haber oído hablar sobre las criaturas por la propia Muerte. Las bestias que una vez estuvieron encerradas en el purgatorio eran increíblemente peligrosas y se habían negado a abandonar el recipiente del ángel.

El cuerpo de Castiel iba ahora a toda marcha, girando en todas las direcciones tratando de defenderse del poder de su interior que empujaba para llegar a la superficie. "No puedo contenerlos, ¡CORRED!" bramó a los tres hombres que había frente a él y que aún observaban a Cas en shock. Bobby y Sam gritaron "Venga vamos, ¡ahora Dean!" mientras corrían hacia la salida y Dean seguía pegado en su sitio, mirando a Cas con incredulidad.

"Demasiado tarde" De repente el cuerpo de Castiel estaba derecho y completamente recuperado. La voz venía de Cas, pero no sonaba como él, ni un ápice.

Dean lo miró. "¿Cas?" preguntó deseando que aún estuviera ahí, en alguna parte. Bobby y Sam habían frenado en seco mirando el escenario que se desarrollaba detrás de ellos… no era bueno y Dean estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Una sonrisa extraña, casi espeluznante, apareció en la "ex-cara" del ángel mientras agarraba a Dean con fuerza por la chaqueta. Miraba directamente a los ojos de Dean, pero no era como antes. Los ojos que una vez habían sido azules como el océano se habían oscurecido considerablemente y parecían muertos. Dean se estremeció ante esa visión.

"Cas está… hmm… bueno, se ha ido… ¡Está muerto!" la antigua cara del ángel mostraba expresiones que Dean no había visto nunca antes, eran muy extrañas comparadas con las suaves facciones del ángel. Dean estaba a la vez asustado y triste… Cas no podía estar muerto. Debían estar mintiendo, ¡los demonios mienten!

"¡Nosotros mandamos ahora!" El leviathan se había puesto al mando de verdad. Dean tuvo sólo una fracción de segundo para registrar otra siniestra sonrisa antes de ser arrojado al suelo con una gran cantidad de fuerza. Sam y Bobby ni tan sólo sabían si podían correr o al menos intentarlo. La criatura fue a por ellos rápidamente, lanzándolos a través de la habitación como si no fuera nada.

Bobby estaba fuera de combate y Sam no estaba mucho mejor. Quizá Dean era el menos lastimado.

Consiguió levantarse lo suficiente como para quedar sentado y poder ver el antiguo cuerpo de su amigo mostrar la sonrisa más inquietante que jamás había visto, mientras venas negras subían por su cara, torciendo la cabeza y mirando directamente a Dean una vez más "Esto va a ser muy divertido" acabando la frase con lo que en otra situación podría haber sido casi una cómica risa malvada.

Lo peor estaba por venir. Dean lo miró con incredulidad. No había manera posible de salir con vida de esa habitación.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas <em>

_Besitos! ^^_


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola!

En vista de que el otro capítulo no era muy revelador y que éste no he tardado mucho en traducirlo, lo subo ahora y os pregunto algo (por si alguien lo está leyendo): ¿Qué preferís, que vaya colgando los capítulos a medida que los tenga o que los cuelgue todos de golpe aunque tarde más?

En fin, aquí os dejo el cap^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Dean se arriesgó a mirar a Bobby y Sam para ver si estaban bien. Bobby parecía fuera de combate y Sam apenas estaba consciente. Dean tenía algunos cortes y contusiones y su espalda dolía como el demonio, pero estaba vivo… por el momento. Volviendo la cabeza al leviathan y sin querer saber cómo iba a acabar todo, se sorprendió al ver la cara de Cas mirando directamente la suya con una mirada nada familiar. La criatura era rápida, eso era verdad: sólo se había vuelto un segundo y al siguiente tenía al monstruo a su nivel en el suelo, invadiendo su espacio personal, cosa que claramente compartía con el ángel.

"No te preocupes, no están muertos… ¡aún!" se carcajeó en la cara de Dean. Al cazador le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no golpear al bastardo. Ni tan sólo Dean era tan estúpido, no sería un decisión inteligente, después de todo. Aún así, cómo siempre, le resultó difícil no responder con su acostumbrada arrogancia… Maldita sea si dejaba que esa cosa fuera mejor que él.

"Vamos hijo de puta, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿Una bestia tan antigua como el mismo tiempo y lo mejor que puedes hacer es noquear a un par de cazadores?" Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su contestación. *Eres un completo imbécil* pensó.

Una mueca apareció en la cara del leviathan al alcanzar la garganta de Dean, agarrándola firmemente con una mano y cortándole la respiración. Se puso de pie arrastrando al cazador con él, hasta que los pies de Dean ya no tocaban el suelo, y lo golpeó contra la pared con fuerza. Los ladrillos detrás de Dean literalmente cayeron y se partieron en dos. "Tú, pequeño humano estúpido, de verdad crees que saldrás de aquí vivo… Tu pequeño ángel está gritando dentro de mí para que te deje ir, pero yo no soy tan… hmm… bueno" escupió la criatura, seguido de una risa escalofriante.

Por encima del dolor y la sensación de que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, Dean consiguió captar el desliz de la bestia: Cas estaba vivo ahí dentro en alguna parte. Sabía que había mentido antes. El cazador no sabía si eso lo alegraba o no: si Cas estaba vivo, entonces existía la posibilidad de tenerlo de vuelta aunque eso dependía de si sobrevivían a aquello o no. También sabía que Cas estaba pasando por un infierno allí dentro, literalmente, y que le dolía mucho. Sin saber cómo, se las arregló para dejar salir unas pocas palabras: "Cas… si puedes oírme… te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo. Sólo resiste".

El monstruo se dio cuenta que se había ido de la lengua, pero no pareció importarle mucho, no en ese momento. "Ups… _mea __culpa_. Supongo que el pequeño Cas sigue vivo después de todo" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Las expresiones de la criatura eran extrañas y retorcidas. Era difícil para Dean tratar de descubrir exactamente lo que estaba pensando, cosa que no era en absoluto un pensamiento reconfortante.

Aún con la sonrisa en la cara, la cosa aflojó su agarre en el cuello de Dean y lo dejó sobre sus pies, pero mantuvo su mano izquierda conectada al cazador para que no se escapara. Dean, aún confuso, localizó con los ojos la cara de la criatura, buscando cualquier señal de lo que iba a ocurrir. El leviathan miró directamente a lo que parecía ser el alma del cazador. Su cara era la personificación de la demencia: amplia sonrisa y ojos salvajes. Finalmente habló:

"Awww... tu pequeño amigo el ángel quiere decirte adiós… ¡Es tan dulce! ¡Puedo oírlo todo! Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos… muchísimo dolor…"

Continuando su perorata alrededor de Dean, la criatura seguía sonriendo con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Estaba disfrutando el dolor de Cas y el que Dean mostraba frente a él.

"…Quizá debería sacar al pobre chico de su miseria…"

Los ánimos de Dean decayeron ante la sugerencia del monstruo. Tenía que retrasar aquello de alguna manera… si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo de dejar salir a Cas, quizá podría hacer algo. Revisó la habitación. Sam volvía en sí y se arrastraba hacia Bobby que también estaba recuperando la conciencia. Quizá aquel era el momento oportuno.

"Por favor…" gimió Dean sorprendiendo a la bestia con su súbita explosión. "Por favor… déjame decirle adiós. Si tenemos que morir, quiero que lo hagamos juntos. Merecemos por lo menos esto" forzó sus palabras, sonando lleno de dolor y pena. No estaba seguro de si el demonio mordería el anzuelo, después de todo no era estúpido y sinceramente no tenía alma alguna, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

El leviathan consideró la petición de Dean por un momento, con su sonrisa desapareciendo y una ceja subiendo cómicamente. "El ángel no puede hacer nada… es inútil… está débil…" sus palabras salían mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación. Sabía que Cas no sería capaz de durar mucho en la superficie, no siendo ellos la fuerza motora del recipiente. Sentía todo lo que Cas sentía y sabía que sólo quería decir adiós a Dean Winchester. Sus pensamientos continuaron saliendo "Dean Winchester, significas mucho para él, Dios sabe porqué." rió dementemente antes de tomar una decisión. "Venga Cas… sal a jugar" Después de todo ese dolor, iba a ser divertido para la bestia ver aquello. Dean, por otro lado, sintió un gran alivio a medida que la expresión de la cara que tenía enfrente cambiaba de una amplia sonrisa a la expresión de sufrimiento de un ángel roto.

La mano que sujetaba el cuello de Dean se apartó de repente cuando Cas se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta, pero no por mucho tiempo. El leviathan se había apartado un poco, pero seguía empujando desde dentro, esperando para volver y seguir con la destrucción. Por mucho que Castiel quisiera tener la despedida con Dean que tenía pensada, su seguridad era más importante así que lo miró directamente y simplemente dijo "Corre, sal de aquí mientras tienes la oportunidad"

Sam oyó a Cas y aprovechó el momento para levantar a Bobby y dirigirse a la salida una vez más "Dean, vayámonos rápido antes de que vuelva" gritó a su hermano mayor deseando que los siguiera a él y a un apenas conciente Bobby.

Dean se quedó congelado mirando a Cas con lágrimas empezando a llenar sus ojos. Eso era lo que Dean tenía pensado hacer si podía traer de vuelta al ángel a la superficie. Había pensado que podía comprarles un poco de tiempo para escapar y podría ayudar a Cas cuando encontraran una solución más tarde, si no habían muerto para entonces. Pero a medida que la situación se apoderaba de él, Dean se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada más que mirar al ángel mientras trataba de defenderse de las criaturas que intentaban abrirse paso a la superficie después de oír el intento de Cas de salvar a los hombres.

Sam hizo un último intento de avisar a su hermano mientras él y Bobby alcanzaban la salida. Dean se volvió brevemente hacia Sam y asintió con la cabeza "Coge a Bobby. ¡Iros! Necesito un minuto". El pequeño de los Winchester pareció inseguro pero decidió confiar en que su hermano sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Dean, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? No podré retenerlos mucho más. Tienes que salir de aquí" Castiel estaba prácticamente suplicando al cazador que lo abandonara pero Dean se mantuvo allí. Finalmente habló, después de lo que pareció una eternidad mirando a Cas a los ojos.

"Cas, tú aguanta ahí, ¿vale? Te traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo… Te _traeré_ de vuelta." Dean luchaba por aguantar las lágrimas. No le gustaba nada ver a un amigo en esa situación. Y por el amor de Dios, si Sam, un simple humano, pudo huir de Lucifer, entonces Castiel, un ángel del señor, seguro como el infierno que podía derrotar a aquella cosa. Dean tenía una fe total, como siempre, en Cas.

El ángel podía ver lo mucho que Dean creía lo que decía, en realidad, estaba convencido de ello. Todo lo que Cas consiguió sacar fue "Gracias, Dean. Son increíblemente fuertes y no sé cuánto podré aguantar, pero resistiré sabiendo que tienes fe en mí, aún con todo lo que he hecho". Con las emociones completamente alteradas, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del cazador y Cas las secó. Dean no pensó su siguiente movimiento cuando agarró a Castiel por la gabardina y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Fue un momento raro que ninguno de los dos había tenido antes. A pesar de todo, Dean encontró un increíble consuelo en los brazos del ángel. Mantenía a Cas en un estrecho agarre con sus dos brazos y la cabeza en su hombro. Castiel volvió a la realidad por la repentina muestra de afecto del testarudo cazador. Sólo había visto a Dean romperse y tener lo que Dean llamaría un "momento sentimental" (*) si la situación involucraba a Sam. Cas subió sus brazos para envolver al cazador y acercarlo más. Sus cuerpos conectaron fácilmente y el ángel sintió oleadas de emoción mientras se aferraba a Dean y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, derramó una lágrima.

Dean y Cas estaban atrapados en lo que parecía un abrazo sin fin, disfrutando del consuelo que aportaba. Pero los demonios dentro de Castiel habían tenido bastante y empezaron a empujar con tanta fuerza que apartaron a Dean de Cas.

"Dean, vete… ¡AHORA!" gritó Castiel, queriendo que Dean se fuera antes de que la bestia volviera a infectar su cuerpo una vez más. Quería al cazador fuera de peligro.

Éste dudó un momento antes de darse cuenta que en realidad no iba a ayudar a Cas si se quedaba y lo mataban, así que corrió a la salida. Bobby y Sam lo esperaban en el impala. Dean saltó al asiento de copiloto mientras Bobby reposaba en el asiento trasero. Sam apretó el acelerador y salieron disparados como si huyeran del diablo.

Dean odiaba abandonar a Cas de aquella manera, pero no podía hacer nada más. Necesitaban ir a casa de Bobby y averiguar algo pronto.

* * *

><p>(*)En inglés son los conocidos "Chick Flick moments" de Dean pero no sabía como traducirlo.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos!

Justo ahora he acabado de repasar el capítulo y aquí os lo dejo. No sé cuando colgaré el siguiente porque esta semana tengo los exámenes parciales en la uni y voy a ir de culo, así que seguramente no lo colgaré hasta pasado el fin de semana que viene, lo siento.

Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo recién salido del horno.

Gracias por leer^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Ya habían pasado cinco días y seguían sin encontrar "una solución rápida". Aquella no era precisamente la definición de Dean Winchester de rápido, pero Sam insistía en que tenían que ir con cuidado si a parte de salvar a Cas querían derrotar a aquella cosa.

Los chicos estaban casi recuperados de sus cortes y moratones, mientras que a Bobby le seguía doliendo la espalda a horrores por culpa del leviathan. Aún así, daban gracias por estar enteros, sobretodo Dean.

Quizá estaban fuera de peligro, por lo menos de momento, pero eso no significaba que el leviathan estuviera de vacaciones pues hacía días que llegaban a ellos noticias sobre masacres en varias ciudades a lo largo del estado. Cuanto más oían sobre ello, más agradecían el tener que mantenerse alejados por el momento. A pesar de todo, Dean sólo podía pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser aquello para Cas; él veía y sentía lo que la bestia hacía a través de su cuerpo y si el ángel seguía vivo, la situación debía estar matándolo.

A tan sólo dos pueblos de casa de Bobby, el leviathan seguía asesinando a gente. Aunque realmente disfrutaba destruyendo a los humanos, matando a esas patéticas hormigas una a una, la verdad era que todo formaba parte de un plan para el hombre que tanto significaba para el ángel. Sí, Castiel estaba vivo y seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para salir.

El leviathan estaba irritado. Le jodía en sobremanera que Dean y Cas hubieran sido más listos que él. Quería vengarse de Dean Winchester y matarlo sería una solución de cobardes. La bestia no tan sólo era peligrosa, era manipuladora y calculadora y por desgracia el ángel lo estaba aprendiendo de primera mano.

En ese momento se encontraba en el centro comercial de la ciudad, aún en el cuerpo de Castiel, observando los 5 cuerpos sin vida que había en la tienda de ropa. Bajo sus pies había un gran charco de sangre. "¿Cuál es el problema Castiel? ¿Te molesta esto?" Se acercó a un espejo, caminando sin preocuparse por los cadáveres bajo sus pies. Si alguien llegara en aquel momento creería que aquella cosa hablaba sola cuando, en realidad, todo iba dirigido al ángel encerrado en su cuerpo.

"Pobre angelito, tan solo, tan confuso, tan lleno de culpa… Evidentemente vas a caer. ¡Mira lo que me has ayudado a crear! Una hermosa mezcla de cuerpos humanos y del color escarlata de la sangre por todas partes. ¡Qué vista!" se rió. Su cara mostró la demencia a la que la criatura se había acostumbrado. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando todo, hasta el más pequeño momento. El dolor de Cas era una alegría añadida y seguramente solo estaba vivo porque entretenía a la bestia.

Desafortunadamente el ángel sabía perfectamente que aquellos asesinatos sin sentido no se iban a acabar, por lo menos no en un tiempo inmediato: a la cosa también le gustaba manipular la mente de las personas y su objetivo principal era Dean. No poder avisar al cazador o ayudarlo de alguna manera estaba matando a Cas.

Varios planes y supuestas soluciones para matar a la bestia se barajaban en casa de Bobby, pero no había mucho en lo que basarse excepto mitos y leyendas. Se plantearon pedir ayuda a la Muerte otra vez dado que parecía conocer mucho esas criaturas pero no estaban seguros de las consecuencias que tendría aquello considerando lo que habían hecho la última vez que se habían visto.

De momento no existía arma alguna que matara a esa cosa, por lo menos no que ellos supieran. Lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que Dios había encadenado a las criaturas al purgatorio por matar a sus creaciones. Originalmente eran monstruos marinos, cosa que significaba que podían desplazarse por el agua. Al principio habían matado a unas cuantas personas a través del subministro de agua, pero había parecido gustarles más ocupar un recipiente humano y matar con sus propias manos… o para ser más precisos, con las manos de Cas.

"¿No podemos extraer esa maldita cosa de Cas? Si puede salir de él para entrar en el agua, entonces seguro que podemos exorcizarlo como si fuera un demonio, o por lo menos ponerlo en algún sitio para traer de vuelta a Cas. Ya averiguaremos como matarlo cuando estemos todos juntos." Dean les seguía dando ideas. Ideas que no servían para matar al leviathan pero que sí sacarían a Cas del peligro.

Sam y Bobby se miraron. Sabían que el mayor de los Winchester se estaba agarrando a la esperanza de que podían salvar a Cas, pero ellos no creían que el ángel siguiera vivo.

"Mira Dean, _si_ Cas sigue vivo… y eso es un gran _si_, intentaremos ayudarle, pero también tenemos que buscar maneras de matar esa cosa…" Sam dudó sobre qué decir después de eso porque sabía que su hermano no se lo iba a tomar bien. "…aunque eso signifique que tenemos que matar también a Cas. Mientras esté en su cuerpo existe alguna posibilidad de conseguirlo y tenemos que resignarnos al hecho de que seguramente eso matará a Castiel en el proceso".

Y Sam tenía razón: Dean no se lo tomó nada bien. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Sam y Bobby lo miraron con cautela.

"En primer lugar, Cas _está_ vivo, apostaría todo lo que tengo por ello…" Dean prácticamente escupía las palabras. "…en segundo, NO vamos a matar a Cas. Esa maldita cosa puede salir de él cuando quiera así que mi amigo no va a caer con ello. Se merece algo mejor. Merece ser salvado." Con el eco de sus últimas palabras flotando en el aire el silencio cayó sobre la habitación y salió a buscar un sitio para estar solo.

Dean intentó juntar sus pensamientos, sentado en el capó de su amado impala. Había demasiadas emociones y sentimientos corriendo por su cabeza. Sobretodo un montón de culpa por no haber estado con Cas desde el primer momento, por no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entre él y Crowley… por no creer lo suficiente en él. La culpa empezó con las palabras del ángel antes de transformarse; tenía toda la razón del mundo y Dean lo sabía: todo lo que había hecho Cas había sido para ayudarlo y apenas había pedido algo a cambio.

Por supuesto que Cas no había escogido el camino correcto, y Dean seguía sin estar de acuerdo con su decisión, pero entendía porqué lo había hecho. Pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno y mira a dónde lo había llevado aquello. Deseaba haber hecho algo para ayudar a Cas en vez de volverle la espalda.

La culpa seguía ahí en la "fase Dios". Sam creyó en Cas, sabía que podía ser salvado si tan sólo lo intentaban pero a pesar de todo Dean se rindió y escogió el camino rápido: quería a Cas muerto, y se acabó.

Ahora que se daba cuenta que Sam estaba en lo correcto y él no, sentía que los papeles se habían invertido y esta vez era él el que tenía más fe que nunca en que Castiel estaba vivo y en que lo iban a traer de vuelta. En realidad jamás había querido que el ángel muriera, simplemente dejó de confiar en él después de que les mintiera… menos mal que Sam había hecho que volviera.

Dean sabía que Castiel estaba ahí, sabía que no era su culpa lo que ocurría y creía completamente en él. Estaba deseando demostrárselo…

…y lo haría.

Con esa última idea, se metió en su coche y lo encendió. Iba a encontrar a esa cosa, iba a encontrar a Cas.

Se lanzó a la carretera guiándose por las noticias de las masacres del leviathan sin saber que iba directo a su propia destrucción.


	4. Capítulo 4

****Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

Siento este enorme retraso, pero como ya dije tenía exámenes en la uni y lo primero es lo primero.

En fin, no me enrollo y os dejo con el capítulo, que parece ser que cada vez son más cortos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Dean llevaba por lo menos 4 horas al volante. Seguía las noticias de una masacre en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Texas ya que creía que era su mejor opción. No tenía ni idea de qué cojones haría cuando llegara allí, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que necesitaba ver a Cas. Sabía que no era él, por lo menos no en aquel momento… pero sólo con ver su cara… quizá podía tratar de sacar-lo a la superficie de alguna manera… algo se le ocurriría.

Dean se dirigió a un motel cerca del pueblo y decidió tomarse un descanso para ordenar sus ideas, dormir i comer algo. Además debería llamar a Sam y a Bobby para informarles de su paradero… a esas alturas debían estar subiéndose por las paredes.

"¿Dónde diablos estás, Dean? ¡Hemos estado muy preocupados!" gritó Sam en cuanto descolgó el teléfono.

"Woah, tranquilo Sammy, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo llamaba para saber como iban las cosas" dijo Dean mientras buscaba la llave para entrar en su habitación.

"¿Has ido detrás de… _aquello_?" Sam sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Dean, pero quería que lo dijera él mismo y ya de paso dejara caer dónde estaba para ir a buscarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Sí, he ido a buscarlo. No puedo seguir con el culo plantado en una silla sin hacer nada, Sam… Me está matando… Sé lo que pretendes, y no quiero que vengas, si alguien puede llegar a Castiel ése soy yo. ¡Vale la pena! Si me mata, por lo menos habré muerto intentándolo" A Dean empezaba a no importarle si vivía o moría, solo quería a Cas y a su familia a salvo.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que podrás hablar con Cas? Venga Dean, eso es ridículo y tú lo sabes. Ya lo intentaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Y no funcionó" Sam recordó lo que pasó con Lucifer y sabía que no iba a conseguir sacar a Cas tan fácilmente.

"Mira, sé que es una locura, pero quiero intentarlo y he traído libros para poder seguir buscando información sobre esa cosa. A ver si puedo averiguar como derrotarlo o encerrarlo mientras hablo con Cas otra vez" respondió Dean con una increíble calma.

Después de mucho discutir con Sam, unas cuantas maldiciones y mucho "¿Te has vuelto loco o qué, chico?" por parte de Bobby, Dean consiguió colgar y ponerse en marcha.

Decidió que primero comería algo mientras buscaba una solución en los libros y luego dormiría un par de horas, deseando que el leviathan no se hubiera ido cuando amaneciera. Desafortunadamente para Dean, no se había movido en absoluto… en realidad se había acercado a él.

La bestia tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados y, después de haber estado cerca de Dean aunque solo fuera una vez, podía encontrarlo en cuestión de segundos donde fuera que estuviera. Además, ya que Dean había hecho el esfuerzo de dejarse caer por allí, ¿Por qué no hacerle una visita? El leviathan se encontraba en el parking del motel, observando al cazador cerrar las cortinas y pensando cuál iba a ser su próximo paso.

Dean había estado con la nariz metida en libros hasta bien entrada la noche, cosa rara en él; normalmente eso era asunto de Sammy. Estaba exhausto y parecía que la cama de aquel motel de mala muerte lo estaba llamando, así que cerró los libros y se dirigió al baño.

El Winchester dejó correr el agua y se lavó la cara… Un enorme _bang_ lo sacó de su estado de calma, poniéndose en alerta automáticamente.

Se deslizó por la puerta del baño observando la sucia habitación de motel, pero no veía nada raro. Aun así, algo no estaba bien.

"Hola... ¿Hay alguien ahí?" gritó Dean. Una parte de él deseaba que Sam saliera de entre las sombras, pero no ocurrió nada. Entró en la parte principal de la habitación y comprobó que efectivamente no había nadie… Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Sentía que había algo raro en la habitación: el aire era demasiado frío y húmedo hasta para un motel como aquél.

Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron saltar. Con cuidado, se dirigió a la puerta para descubrir que no había nadie al otro lado. Dean aguantó la respiración esperando que sucediera algo… Cerró la puerta y cuando se giró, allí estaban los azules ojos de Castiel mirando al cazador de cerca. Otra vez sentía que le faltaba espacio personal.

"Gracias por invitarme Dean" sonrió el leviathan… Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Realmente echaba de menos la cara melancólica de Cas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el cazador fue arrojado con fuerza contra la pared… Aquello no iba a tener un fina feliz...

Con la rapidez acostumbrada, el leviathan levantó a Dean contra la pared manteniéndolo en el sitio con el cuerpo de Cas.

"¡Vamos a pasar un buen rato! Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido a buscarnos y nos hayas dejado entrar a tu fiesta. Castiel se ha emocionado muchísimo al ver lo que tengo guardado para ti, Winchester" siseó, confundiéndolo otra vez con su bipolaridad.

Su preocupación por Cas aumentó. Las cosas que debía haber presenciado allí encerrado…

La atmósfera era increíblemente tensa… La criatura estaba observando el alma de Dean mientras él se quedaba quieto esperando el primer golpe. Sabía que iba a sufrir, pero lo que pasó después lo sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa.

El leviathan empujó más, presionando el cuerpo de Dean aún más contra la pared con las caderas de Cas; con su mano libre agarró a Dean directamente sobre la marca roja en su hombro. Dean siseó al sentir el contacto sin saber muy bien el porqué y la gracia de Cas consiguió superar al demonio por un segundo dirigiéndose directamente a la marca.

La criatura mantuvo el contacto con Dean durante el mayor tiempo posible, como si estuviera concentrada en sentir o averiguar algo para usar en su contra.

"A Cas le gusta tocarte aquí…" escupió el leviathan, aún manteniéndolo contra la pared. "…a menudo alejaba tus pesadillas poniendo su mano en esta marca. Tú te calmabas instantáneamente y te olvidabas de cualquier mal sueño… Puedo sentir sus pensamientos, Dean, hasta el más profundo de ellos. Significas mucho para él, un montón…"

Dean estaba paralizado, en shock intentando procesar aquella información.

"Desafortunadamente para ti, un lazo tan fuerte como el que compartes con el pequeño Cas, va a ser tu sentencia de mueeeeerte" continuó casi cantando la última palabra y lanzando a Dean a través de la habitación por segunda vez. Éste se dio contra el filo de una mesa y quedó inconsciente.

"Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien niños, muy pero que muy bien" cacareó el leviathan mientras trabajaba en su plan para Dean y Cas.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos!

Iré rápido y no me enrollaré.

Primero de todo mil gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los comentarios. Me alegro que os guste la historia y tengáis la paciencia de esperar a que pueda traducir los caps en condiciones, sois geniales^^

Ya sé que este cap es muy cortito pero os prometo que mañana subo otro para felicitaros las navidades!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Cuando Dean empezó a volver en si notó que estaba atado y no podía moverse. Consiguió abrir los ojos lo suficiente para ver que seguía en su habitación de motel; delante de él estaba la cama doble y, sentado al borde de ésta, Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante jodido: se encontraba atado a una silla en medio de la habitación, con las manos en la espalda y los pies juntos. No estaba atado con cuerdas (ojalá) sino con cadenas y dolía como el demonio.

Siguiendo su análisis, vio que le habían quitado la camiseta mientras estaba inconsciente y solo llevaba puestos los tejanos… Además estaba amordazado.

"_Genial"_, pensó, _"simplemente, genial"_.

"Arriba dormilón" saltó la bestia en el cuerpo de Cas. Nunca iba a poder quitarse de la cabeza la visión de Castiel en aquella situación.

El leviathan se arrastró y se arrodilló delante de Dean, posando las manos en sus rodillas.

"Cas se está dejando la voz por ti… quiere que pare, quiere matarme, quiere que de alguna manera me mates, quiere ser salvado… ¡OH DEAN! Quiere tantas cosas… ¿No vas a hacer que los sueños de tu pequeño ángel se hagan realidad? Ups, lo olvidé… ¡No puedes! No tienes ningún plan, ninguna manera de pararnos y… sí, ¡eres jodidamente inútil!"

Dean hizo una mueca cuando oyó la palabra "jodidamente" salir de la boca de Cas… Aquello no estaba bien, sonaba tan extraño…

Dean quería gritar el nombre del ángel desesperadamente, ver si podía llegar a él, pero el esparadrapo mantenía su boca cerrada para prevenir cosas como esas y, para ser honestos, sus esperanzas iban desapareciendo minuto a minuto.

* * *

><p>Mientras el tiempo se consumía, todo lo que el cazador podía hacer era gruñir y gritar cada vez que el leviathan hacía cortes en su pecho.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos horas; Dean había sido torturado de una manera que solo había visto en las partes más profundas del infierno. Estaba cubierto de moratones, cortes y quemaduras de la cabeza a los pies… Al ritmo que iba, le extrañaba que la bestia no hubiera sacado ya la motosierra.<p>

Su mente empezaba a estar difusa y a penas podía mantenerse consciente, pero la criatura era inteligente y sabía exactamente la cantidad de sangre que podía hacerle perder para causarle un gran dolor pero sin permitirle desmayarse.

Dean intentó utilizar las fuerzas que le quedaban para quitarse el esparadrapo de la boca y así poder gritar e insultar a aquel bastardo. Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su vida y eso ya era decir: él era Dean Winchester y no se asustaba por prácticamente nada.

"Vaya, lo siento, ¿querías decir algo? Olvidé que no puedes hablar con la boca tapada" Después de aquel comentario la bestia arrancó el esparadrapo de la boca del cazador.

"Hijo de…"

"Relájate, Dean. Eso no ha sido muy agradable. A Cas no le gusta que lo llames de estas maneras" cantó la criatura.

"¡Eso no iba dirigido a Cas, pedazo de mierda!" y con eso Dean se ganó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que se añadió a las heridas que ya tenía.

El Winchester no podía imaginarse nada peor que aquello. Era mejor que lo matara ya, así al menos se acabaría el sufrimiento. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el leviathan utilizó la peor tortura que tenía en su arsenal, y no iba dirigida precisamente a Dean.

"Baja aquí, Cas… ¡Ven a ver lo que has ayudado a hacer! Pero te lo advierto, no te voy a quitar el ojo de encima" le dijo a la nada y se internó en el cuerpo para dejar paso al ángel.

Tenían poco tiempo...

Decir que Castiel estaba destrozado era quedarse corto: las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos inmediatamente y su expresión era la de un hombre completamente roto. Se derrumbó entre sollozos delante de Dean… el cazador nunca había visto al ángel de aquella manera y se sintió completamente inútil.

"Dean, lo siento tanto… No podía pararlo de ninguna manera, me tenía completamente atado y no podía soportarlo ya más… No puedo seguir así, viendo como _eso_ te hace daño sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo…"

Aquella situación no era una que el cazador hubiera pensado que vería aunque vivera millones de años. Se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos y lágrimas de dolor y puro tormento le llenaron los ojos.

Intentando calmar los sollozos de Castiel, el cazador intentó hablar con la poca voz que le quedaba después de gritar durante horas:

"Cas… ¡Escúchame Cas! ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa! Absolutamente nada. Sé que no eres tú el que me ha hecho esto, _jamás_ me harías daño. Lo sé. Y ahora más que nunca necesito que seas fuerte y te mantengas firme… ¡No te rindas! Porque aunque yo muera esta noche en las manos de esa cosa, Sam encontrará la manera de salvarte, te lo juro. Por si acaso muero, tienes que saber que de verdad confío en ti, que te perdono por las cosas que hiciste mal. Y lo más importante de todo: tengo fe en ti, siempre la he tenido y siempre la tendré"

Castiel intentó romper las cadenas que ataban a Dean, pero una fuerza que venía de su propio cuerpo lo tiró para atrás… El leviathan no iba a dejar que lo ganaran. Impotente, el ángel notó como la criatura volvía a la superficie otra vez.

"¡NO!" gritó luchando contra la bestia. "¡No te lo voy a permitir!" Sollozó con dolor intentando mantener al leviathan en su interior, pero aquello no sirvió para nada. La fuerza de Cas era muy inferior y sintió como si explotara. Los demonios pasaron al siguiente nivel, alcanzando la verdadera forma del ángel y torturándolo como habían hecho con Dean. Aunque en el recipiente no hubiera ninguna herida, las de su interior eran brutales.

De repente, las alas de Cas se hicieron visibles en su espalda. Eran lo más hermoso que Dean había visto en su vida: unas alas llenas de plumas grandes y negras con un toque de oro en las puntas que llenaban la habitación .

Aún mientras luchaba, Castiel se avergonzó por la vista de sus alas… ningún humano debía verlas jamás… aunque también confiaba en Dean de todas las maneras posibles.

Sin esperarlo, las plumas empezaron a caer al suelo, como si hubiera alguien que las fuera arrancando una a una.

Dean gritó, dándose cuenta del gran dolor que causaba aquello a Cas… Quería que parara.

"¡PARA! ¡Por favor, déjalo estar, ya te lo has pasado lo suficientemente bien hijo de puta!

Aún así, los gritos eran inútiles y Castiel acabó por rendirse. Las alas desaparecieron, miró por última vez a Dean y el ángel fue reemplazado por el demonio que los había torturado a los dos y que iba a acabar lo que había empezado.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis mi pequeño regalo de navidad ^^

Felices fiestas a todos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Sam y Bobby habían estado ocupados averiguando dónde había ido Dean rebuscando entre las noticias. Cuando por fin lo descubrieron entraron en juego los conocimientos de Sam sobre la personalidad de Dean: sabía que siempre buscaba un motel cerca del pueblo pero no dentro de él, por si había problemas; así que, agradeciendo que solo hubiera unos pocos moteles que cumplieran esas condiciones, encontraron rápidamente el impala aparcado en el primer parking que miraron.

Habían tardado en llegar, pero no habían venido desarmados: querían esperar a tener una solución antes de ir a buscar al cabezón de Dean.

Bobby había conseguido encontrar un hechizo vinculante, supuestamente el que utilizó el mismo Dios para atar al leviathan al purgatorio, y otro que mandaba al bicho de vuelta a casita. Aún así, era magia muy poderosa y solo podía ser llevada a cabo por alguien que tuviera lazos con el cielo.

Si aquello funcionaba iban a conseguir sacar sano y salvo a Cas.

Desafortunadamente, él era el que más lazos tenía con el cielo y el que estaba poseído, así que nada. De Sam ni hablar, y Bobby era arriesgarse demasiado a que saliera mal. Por lo tanto, su última esperanza era Dean.

Sin saber dónde se metían, Sam fue a recepción a preguntar por su hermano, describiéndolo y preguntando en qué habitación lo podían encontrar. La respuesta del muchacho del mostrador fue que no había visto a Dean salir de la habitación en las 12 horas que llevaba allí, así que Sam _supo_ que ocurría algo.

"Bobby, vuelve a la camioneta, hay que preparar el hechizo ya. Tengo la sensación de que algo pasa en esa habitación"

Sam se dirigió a la parte de detrás de la habitación de Dean y pudo atisbar un trozo de gabardina y sangre entre las cortinas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas, así que se fue a ayudar a Bobby.

Quizá no podían llevar a cabo el hechizo, pero sí que podían prepararlo.

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes, Dean? Eso fue <em>casi<em> conmovedor. ¡Cómo luchó tu ángel para mantenerme encerrado y que así no pudiera matarte! ¡Qué dulce! No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que Castiel piensa en ti… aunque no te conoce muy bien, para ser honestos…"

Dean no pudo evitar escuchar con interés; cuando se trataba de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Cas hacia él, el monstruo no había mentido. Al menos de momento. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, simplemente hurgaba profundo e iba aireando los trapos sucios.

"Por alguna incomprensible razón, este _ángel del señor_ te tiene en un pedestal. Te mira mientras duermes, de ayuda cuando más lo necesitas (aunque no lo pidas), y… ¡oh! hasta tiene pensamientos blasfemos por ti de vez en cuando. ¡Menuda vergüenza para él! ¿Qué diría su padre?"

Dean hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que Cas estaba más interesado en él de lo que creía. El leviathan aprovechó el momento para asustar un poco más a Dean y se sentó a ahorcajadas encima de Dean, haciendo presión con sus caderas en las del cazador. Dean gimió un poco, sintiendo el contacto con el recipiente de Cas. _¿Qué coño iba mal en su cabeza?_

"¡WOW! Qué reacción… Dean Winchester, nunca lo habría pensado… Quizá Cas no es el único que tiene malos pensamientos, ¿eh?" El leviathan sonrió, con una sonrisa más amplia de lo habitual, y un tono de burla en la voz, todo ello destinado a acabar con Dean. Pero él no se lo iba a permitir. De ninguna manera.

Un fuerte ruido de fuera distrajo a la bestia: Sam estaba fuera intentando tirar la puerta abajo y gritando el nombre de Dean con todas sus fuerzas.

Dean se quedó congelado *_Sammy, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?*_, pensó.

Sam jamás sería _tan_ obvio a no ser que tuviera algún plan en la manga, así que Dean confió en su hermano.

El leviathan puso los ojos en blanco, le dio a Dean un beso en la frente y fue a enfrentarse a Sam en el parking.

Sam intentó parecer sorprendido, como si no se esperara aquello y se enfrento a la bestia gritando el nombre de Castiel. El leviathan se rió a carcajadas de su intento de hacer volver a Cas.

"Lo siento, Sam, pero esto no funciona así" dijo entre risas. Dicho aquello, cogió a Sam por el cuello diciéndole que había llegado para unirse a su hermano en el final del espectáculo, y lo lanzó a través del parking hasta que aterrizó delante de la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Tenemos compañía! Que considerado por su parte. Mira Dean, tenemos un invitado. Tu herm…" La bestia dejó de hablar en cuanto se dio cuanta de que la habitación estaba vacía… ni silla, ni cadenas, ni Dean.

"Sammy, Sammy. ¡Qué travieso has sido al intentar engañarme!" dijo en dirección a Sam, el cuál estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación y tenía la boca y la mandíbula cubiertas de sangre.

Antes de que el leviathan pudiera ponerle un dedo encima, Dean entró de golpe en la habitación recitando el hechizo vinculante. Bobby lo seguía de cerca.

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy más poderoso que vuestro Dios ahora!"

Una vez más, el leviathan se quedó como congelado… El hechizo había funcionado: ya no podía usar sus poderes ni usar a Cas.

"Supongo que no habías pensado en una misión de rescate, ¿eh? Y ya te digo yo que no habías pensado en lo que se te viene encima ahora grandísimo hijo de puta". A pesar de los cortes y los moratones Dean sonreía como no lo había hecho jamás.

El cazador cogió un pequeño artefacto, que parecía un cristal, y lo dejó en el suelo enfrente de la bestia. Una vez hecho esto, empezó a recitar el segundo hechizo, haciendo que el cristal abriera un camino directo al purgatorio. La bestia gritó cuando la luz se desprendió, una vez más, del cuerpo de Cas.

"¡Vuelve al sucio agujero de donde viniste, pedazo de mierda! Ya has causado suficientes problemas." Dean sonrió otra vez cuando vio como el leviathan era arrancado del cuerpo del ángel y la puerta se cerraba, por fin.

Inmediatamente, Dean corrió al lado de Castiel sin pensar en los daños de su propio cuerpo. Comprobó una y otra vez que sí, estaba vivo, aunque gravemente herido.

Tenían que hacer algo, y rápido.


	7. Capítulo 7

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO!**

Bueno chicos, a esto ya solo le quedan dos capítulos más a parte de este, y creo que los colgaré juntos.

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo os recuerdo que lo que está escrito entre *...* son los pensamientos del personaje.

Una vez más, mil gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas^^

Espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Castiel estaba inconsciente pero vivo, aunque las cicatrices del interior del ángel eran peor que las que se podían ver en el recipiente. Dean sabía que tenían que trabajar rápido.

"Quizá sus poderes de ángel lo curarán… al menos la última vez lo hicieron…" Sam aún tenía esperanzas después de lo que había pasado la última vez que el ritual tuvo lugar.

"Creo que esta vez es diferente… Aquella cosa lo ha herido por dentro. No al recipiente, si no a _él_" dijo Dean.

No estaba dispuesto a perder a Cas, no otra vez.

"Espera, quizá…" Dean pensó en la energía que había sentido cuando el leviathan lo había tocado en la marca del hombro… la gracia de Cas. "Cuando antes me ha tocado la marca he notado a Cas, casi como si hubiera podido superar al leviathan… Era fuerte. Tal vez esto lo pueda ayudar a curarse"

Sam y Bobby miraron al cazador, el cual seguía arrodillado al lado del ángel.

"Vale la pena intentarlo" dijo Bobby. No estaba seguro de la cantidad de poder que podía aguantar aquella conexión.

Dean levantó la mano de Castiel y la puso directamente sobre su hombro.

"Vamos Cas, por favor" susurró cerrando los ojos y manteniendo la mano del ángel en su sitio. Casi se podía decir que rezaba para que aquello funcionara.

Y lo hizo.

El hombro de Dean empezó a hormiguear y, nada más sentirlo el cazador, Cas abrió los ojos. Estaba despierto.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ha funcionado!" exclamó Dean orgulloso de sí mismo.

El aspecto de Cas estaba lejos de ser bueno, pero por lo menos estaba conciente. No podía creer que realmente aquello funcionara… Había sido tan escéptico como los otros dos cazadores.

Castiel miró a Dean a los ojos, quien aún aguantaba la mano en su sitio; podía sentir su cuerpo reparándose lentamente.

"Me estoy curando, puedo sentirlo…" Habló Cas por primera vez desde que había recuperado la conciencia. "No me lo puedo creer… ¡Estoy vivo! Y… se ha ido… El leviathan ya no está"

Dean se sintió agradecido de sentir la voz Castiel otra vez. Lo tenían de vuelta y esta vez no lo iban a perder.

"Sep, lo sabemos, mandamos a ese hijo de puta de vuelta al purgatorio" explicó Dean sin saber si Castiel recordaba algo del ritual o no.

Cas quitó su mano del hombro de Dean; tenía la suficiente fuerza para sentarse y mirar a Dean directamente a los ojos. "Gracias… a todos vosotros, de verdad" Miró a Bobby y a Sam con una medio sonrisa. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer de momento. Pero era cierto que les estaría eternamente agradecido… eran sus amigos.

"Está bien, Cas. Hemos tenido suerte al encontrar los rituales que necesitábamos para devolver a esa cosa a donde pertenece. Dean hizo la mayor parte de ello; ni Bobby ni yo podíamos hacer el hechizo…" explicó Sam, mirando a Dean y a Cas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que vosotros no podíais?" Dean se había estado preguntando porqué Bobby no había entrado en la habitación recitando el hechizo él mismo. De alguna manera, el leviathan se había olvidado de él mientras Sam lo distraía y Bobby lo había sacado de la habitación. Rápidamente le había enseñado como recitar el ritual y Dean no había hecho ninguna pregunta.

"El hechizo tiene que ser hecho por alguien con lazos al cielo. Pensamos que eras nuestra mejor opción. Ya sabes, con todo eso de ser la espada de Miguel…"

"…y aún así supusimos que sería arriesgado ya que eso fue hace mucho" intervino Bobby.

"Nuestra conexión" Saltó Cas, haciendo que Dean volviera su mirada al ángel. "Tus lazos siempre serán conmigo. Nuestra conexión, la marca de mi mano, el hecho de que yo te salvé de la perdición. Yo soy tu lazo al cielo y esa es la razón por la que funcionó el hechizo".

Dean asintió con la cabeza, asimilando la información.

"Hmm… Supongo que soy más útil de lo que creía" Dean dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al acabar sus palabras.

"Siempre serás útil para mí, Dean…" Cas puso su mano en la rodilla del cazador, asegurando sus palabras. "Todos lo sois, me habéis salvado otra vez y os estaré eternamente agradecido" Sam y Bobby sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, como diciendo que no había ningún problema. Simplemente estaban contentos de que todo hubiera acabado.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Cas, en serio" Dean le sonrió, sabiendo que aún tenía que curarlo. Seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de alas de Castiel destrozadas.

"Venga, vamos a acabar lo que hemos empezado. Tienes que curarte. Tómate tu tiempo hasta que hayas recuperado la mayoría de tus fuerzas" propuso Dean, otra vez olvidándose de su propio dolor.

Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama y Bobby y Sam levantaron a Cas y lo colocaron delante del mayor de los Winchester, asegurándose de que estaba estable antes de dejarlo.

"Emm… creo que nosotros nos vamos" dijo Sam.

"Sí, Sam y yo vamos a cargar el maletero y volvemos a mi casa. Os daremos algo de paz mientras os curáis, tenemos un largo camino por delante" acabó Bobby.

"¿Nos vemos en casa de Bobby?" preguntó Sam mirando a su hermano y al ángel. Dean asintió, les dio las gracias, y con eso los otros dos se fueron, dejando a Dean y a Cas intentando curarse.

Ambos estaban muy heridos.

Dean esperaba que Cas no tuviera ningún otro desajuste mental, no podría soportarlo. Sólo quería pasar página y olvidar lo que había pasado

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó el cazador con cautela.

"Eso creo…" respondió Cas.

Dean notó que algo lo preocupaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Cas? ¿Hay algún problema?"

"No, no, estoy listo… pero esto… Esto no te duele, ¿verdad?"

Dean negó con la cabeza "No siento nada, solo es piel muerta, no te preocupes"

Evidentemente, Dean mentía. En gran parte era verdad que no sentía casi nada pero, de vez en cuando, un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, casi como un corriente eléctrico. Pero eso no le dolía, más bien todo lo contrario.

"Bien, si estás seguro…" continuó Cas, volviendo a poner su mano el la marca del hombro. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que Dean había olvidado las pintas que llevaba: iba sin camiseta y sus tejanos estaban destruidos por los cortes, así que se podían ver todas las heridas. Parecía que hubiera luchado en 10 rondas de boxeo. Castiel no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Mientras la conexión curaba al ángel, éste vio como un corte de la cabeza de Dean desaparecía.

"Está funcionando" empezó Cas mirando al cazador.

"Me alegro. La verdad es que yo también me siento un poco mejor…" contestó Dean mirando a Castiel.

"Eso es porque tú también te estás curando, mira" el ángel señaló un corte largo en el pecho de Dean que empezaba a cerrarse. Éste miró a Cas sonriendo con alivio. Dean sabía que él se curaría antes que su amigo, así que le dejó tomarse tanto tiempo como necesitó…

El cazador empezó a sentirse adormilado mientras su sangre volvía a circular con normalidad y su piel volvía a juntarse. El hormigueo volvió y cerró sus ojos.

Castiel también debía haber sentido que la curación se estaba acelerando.

Inconscientemente, Dean acabó tumbado sobre su espalda en la cama, con el ángel completamente encima de él, aún agarrando su hombro y con la otra mano en el pecho desnudo del cazador.

Cuando Dean volvió un poco en si, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Estaba a punto de mover a Cas (la situación ya era lo suficientemente rara sin el cuerpo del ángel presionando contra el suyo), pero se dio cuenta de que Cas parecía drogado, con los ojos mirando al interior de su cabeza y los labios suavemente separados.

Dean miró a Cas con asombro… era como si el ángel no fuera plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, o eso pensaba hasta que lo miró y habló.

"Mis alas… Se están curando, puedo sentirlo"

Dean estaba completamente curado, así que supo que las alas debían haber sido la última parte del proceso de sanación.

Sin saber qué decir, dejó que Cas siguiera encima de él… Sí, era extraño, pero funcionaba. Además aquello tampoco podía ponerse más raro de lo que ya estaba.

Nada más pasó aquel pensamiento por su cabeza, Dean se relajó un poco…

Y las cosas se pusieron peor, mucho peor.

Cas, aún en el mismo estado, empezó a rodar sus caderas contra las de Dean.

*Oh, no. Mierda. Esto no está bien* Los ojos de Dean se abrieron, en shock, y mirando a Cas descubrió que el ángel era completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Castiel siguió apretando las caderas de Dean. Aquello era demasiado.

La situación por sí sola ya era bastante embarazosa, pero lo que más incomodaba al mayor de los Winchester era que aquello se sentía bien… _demasiado_ bien.

Dean se maldijo al darse cuenta de que aquello lo estaba encendiendo cuando lo que tenía que hacer era pararlo, pero no podía parar la curación… O, por lo menos, eso es lo que se decía a si mismo.

La respiración de Castiel era lenta y pesada; Dean no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo mientras una perezosa sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del ángel. No estaba seguro de si aquello era efecto de la curación o del roce entre ambos, el cual empezaba a sobrepasar a Dean.

Estaba acostumbrado a que el ángel se le acercara e invadiera su espacio personal, pero aquello era otra cosa. Nunca había estado _tan_ cerca de Cas… En realidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de ningún hombre.

Además, el hecho de que lo estuviera disfrutando no lo ayudaba, para nada.

*Esto no puede estar pasando… No estoy disfrutando… No puedo. Esto está mal… ¡Es Cas, por el amor de Dios! Yo soy un tio, él es un tio… no está bien, nada bien*

Dean no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios en el momento en que Cas hizo más presión sobre él.

*Oh, mierda. Cierra el pico, Dean, aguanta* siguieron sus pensamientos, cada vez más nublados.

El gemido no pasó desapercibido por Cas, que miró a Dean con la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios. Estaba volviendo en si, dándose cuenta de la situación, pero sin parar sus movimientos de cadera.

Se arriesgó, y miró a Dean directamente a los ojos, haciendo más intensa la conexión. Empezó a sentir una presión en el pantalón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Dean.

*Oh, oh* pensó.

Cas aún seguía curándose pero ya era plenamente consciente de la situación en la que los había puesto a ambos, y se sintió increíblemente avergonzado. Al igual que a Dean, se le escapó un gemido y se hizo callar inmediatamente.

Dean estaba mirando salvajemente a Cas a los ojos, observando al ángel en shock, casi congelado y sin saber qué hacer. Los ojos de Castiel estaban llenos de lo que Dean sólo podía describir como lujuria, y eso lo asustó.

Por parte de Cas, aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia en aquella área, hubiera jurado que los ojos de Dean estaban llenos de lujuria también.

Cuando el proceso de curación llego a su fin Cas se quedó quieto, demasiado asustado para moverse, cosa que, naturalmente, significó que los movimientos de cadera también pararon. Su cara estaba completamente roja, su respiración era pesada y sentía una presión en los pantalones que no había sentido nunca.

Dean lo estaba soportando mejor que Cas debido al shock, pero también estaba avergonzado, casi asustado. Empezó a sudar como si de repente lo hubieran metido en una sauna y, para su gran desgracia, también notó el bulto que empezaba a formarse en sus tejanos.

*Definitivamente, esto no es bueno, para nada*


End file.
